


Be the One

by Taimat



Series: Maximum [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-cest, Threesome, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time travel and a Karkat sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be the One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the support, guys! This is for you~

The problem with wanting to practice is that Karkat _can’t_ practice.

Ever since Dave mentioned it, he’s been wondering. Wondering if he could fit both of them inside at once. It took so much work to get him just to this point, since troll nooks really aren’t made to accept something so large, but he’d done it.

He wonders if he can do it again.

But he can’t stretch himself open unless he wants to risk tearing himself up completely. That’s one good thing about human fingers, he supposes. No claws.

And so he waits until Dave is bulge deep inside him to broach the topic, hoping that his flush will be taken as lust-ridden and not embarrassed.

“Dave… Would you, u-um…” Okay, it’s really difficult to think with Dave rocking inside him like that. He shudders and bites lightly at the human’s neck, but that only gets him to growl and thrust harder. “Dave!”

His knees tremble where they’re spread around Dave’s lap, and the blond reaches his hand down between them, toying with Karkat’s bulge as he waits.

“Yeah?”

“Would you…stretch…me?”

Dave raises an eyebrow, and Karkat growls.

“I’d do it myself if I could, you fucking bulgelicker.” He ignores Dave’s knowing smirk at that, and he is definitely not flushing more, not at all. “But I have claws, so I can’t. So I need you to help me out here, if you can manage to stop grinning and get off your high hoofbeast for long enough.”

Dave snorts and brings a hand between them, one soft finger tracing around where Karkat’s body is closed tight around him. “You sure? Remember how long it took us the first time? You sure you wanna do that again? You sure you want my fingers up inside you, opening you for me? You sure you wanna be spread wide? Want me to fucking fill you up and leave you helpless and whimpering and purring beneath my hands? Want my dick to make you feel so good you can’t even stand it? And then, do you want me to make you feel twice as good as that?”

By the end of Dave’s little tirade, Karkat is pumping out genetic material from his nook like he can hardly believe, and Dave’s fingertip slips up inside him, making him wail. But he doesn’t tell Dave to stop. It isn’t until the whole thing is fit snug against his shaft, and Karkat’s head is buried into Dave’s neck, that the human stops. There’s nowhere else to go.

Karkat is shaking. Trembling. It hurts so fucking badly, and he knows that he was never meant to stretch this much. God, and if he can’t handle this, how is he supposed to handle more? He whines pitifully, and it’s not even the sexy kind. He just…hurts. He hurts so much, but he wants this even more, and he doesn’t know what to do.

He hadn’t noticed he was crying until Dave pulls his hand away and brings both up to nudge the troll backward. Karkat doesn’t even notice the slide on his skin, his own genetic material painting a pink streak across his shoulder. But the world is hazy and red, and he blinks down in shame.

“Hey. Hey, Karkitty, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I want this, goddamnit! How am I supposed to have two of you at once if I can’t…I can’t even…” Karkat trails off in a snarl, half anger and half despair.

Dave is silent for a moment, thinking. And then his hand comes down to touch Karkat in a completely new place.

“What the hell are you doing!?”

One fingertip teases at the tight ring of muscle, and Karkat is torn between being embarrassed for Dave and being embarrassed for himself. Why is Dave touching him… _there_?

“Human guys don’t have nooks, you know. This is how we do it.”

Karkat’s jaw drops. “You use your fucking waste chute!? That’s the most disgusting thing I’ve ever heard!”

Dave laughs a little, just a soft huff, his lips twitching upward and his shoulders shaking a bit, and then he brings that hand around to rub one finger along the entrance to Karkat’s nook where it surrounds his bulge. The troll purrs and drives himself down shallowly. This is much better. Much better than Dave’s stupid human ideas of—

His breath cuts off sharply as that same finger slips behind him, quicker than he could have spotted it, and presses gently against him. He tightens his muscles with a growl, and Dave sighs.

“Thought you wanted two of me.”

“I do! But that’s…that’s repulsive!”

“You think so? You don’t want me to touch you there? Can’t even imagine it? Or maybe it’s just because you’re so tight, and my fingers might hurt you, still. Maybe that’s not what you want. You know what’s better than my fingers, Karkles? How about my tongue? That wouldn’t hurt you. It’d be soft and wet and hot, and you’d enjoy it. I know you would. How about it? Want to get tongue-fucked by a Strider? I guarantee that sick rhymes are not all it’s capable of. And then I’ll work you open with my hands, and you’ll want me to. You’ll want me to open your ass just like I opened your nook. And then you’ll feel so empty inside until I fill you up. Two of me. At the same time.”

Karkat whimpers a little in what might be protest or encouragement. He isn’t even sure, anymore. And then Dave thrusts his hips up sharply, the pronounced squelch ringing in the air.

“We’ll need more of this, though. Can I make you wetter? Or how about I just make you come? Would you like that? We can even get the bucket out, again. Haven’t done that in a while. I like having it all over me. But we can use the bucket this time, just for you.”

Karkat purrs and rocks forward and back, letting Dave’s finger breach him just the tiniest bit, and he whines, a fresh trickle leaking out around Dave’s bulge.

“Yeah, I’m gonna take that as a yes.” His tongue licks up Karkat’s neck, and blunt teeth nip at the edge of his ear. “And once I show you how, maybe you could fuck me sometime?”

The troll twitches. It hadn’t sounded tempting at all until Dave had put it like _that_ , and now he’s all set to get this thing rolling. He nods, trying not to claw Dave to pieces with how much he’s trembling.

Dave’s tongue is hot in his mouth, his bulge is hot in his nook, and he’s not even thrusting, anymore. Just moving in tiny circles and making Karkat squirm.

“Best feelin’ in the world, Karkles. You around me. Can’t wait to feel you.”

The human is still playing gently with his waste chute, Dave’s other hand tangled in his hair and stroking at the base of one horn. He sucks at Karkat’s neck, hard the way Karkat likes it, and then he returns to the troll’s mouth.

But there’s still a tongue at his neck.

Karkat yelps in shock and throws himself forward onto Dave, sending them onto the bed with a bounce, and it’s kind of a miracle that Dave isn’t dislodged.

There’s a chuckle behind him, and he’d know that sound anywhere, but—

He turns his head slowly, not quite willing to believe—

But no. That’s Dave. Completely naked.

“Sup.”

Karkat turns back to the Dave underneath him, mouth agape.

“Way to be prepared.”

Other Dave shrugs. “I already know how this goes, bro.”

“Karkitty’s cool with you leavin’?”

“He’s a little tied up, right now. Don’t think he minds.” There’s a hard edge to apparently-future-Dave’s voice that makes Karkat whimper and shift his legs just a bit further apart.

“There’s an idea.” His— No, _Dave_. Just Dave. Just Dave rocks his hips, the movement inside Karkat making the troll whine. “So he likes it?” The question is directed over Karkat’s shoulder, and then Future Dave is draping himself along Karkat’s back.

“Fuck yeah. Gets over the whole cooties thing pretty fast. Gives as good as he gets, too.”

“Shit.” Dave kisses him hard, then, and Karkat really isn’t sure if the growl comes from him or from the human.

One of the humans.

This is confusing.

Future Dave is sliding down, pressing his lips to the base of the troll’s spine and moving him so that he’s splayed open on top of Dave, chest to chest and on his knees. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

“Is this okay, Karkat?” Dave’s question is soft against his lips, and Karkat nods eagerly. This is more than okay. This is amazing. Two Daves. He’s only been fantasizing about this for ages.

“Hold ‘im, bro.”

Karkat can’t figure out if it’s because they’re essentially the same person, or if they’ve somehow discussed this beforehand, but as soon as Dave’s hands land on his hips, Future Dave is spreading him open and plunging his tongue inside. The troll howls, whole body tensing, but Dave won’t let him move away. And then Future Dave laughs, and that makes Karkat shake more, and Dave is moaning into his neck.

“Goddamn, whatever you’re doing, keep doing it. He feels amazing.”

Future Dave goes to work, licking and— and _sucking_ at him, and yeah, Karkat gets over his reservations quickly. His head drops to Dave’s shoulder, one horn nudging underneath the human’s chin until he acquiesces to rubbing at it.

And that feels all kinds of wonderful.

Karkat mewls and pants, trying to grind down onto Dave’s cock, so Dave starts pushing up into him.

“Fuck. Yeah, make him wetter.” And Future Dave slips a hand around so that Karkat’s bulge can tease at his fingers, still working him loose with his tongue, and Dave lowers his own mouth to close around the tip of Karkat’s horn.

He can’t take this. He can’t. There is not a single spot on his body that feels like it isn’t on fire. Karkat growls low, body shivering, and without even discussing it, Dave pulls free of him, making room for a bucket between his thighs. The cool plastic is familiar and arousing, even though they haven’t used one in so long, and Karkat can already hear himself dripping into it. He closes his eyes.

There’s one hand curled around his bulge, one hand toying with his nook, a mouth at his waste chute and a mouth at his horn. His own is free to let out all sorts of pathetic noises.

The sound of his release as it hits the bucket makes him moan, and neither Dave will let him collapse afterward. There’s a sloshing noise as Future Dave — current Dave is stroking at his hair and down his back — pulls the container away, and it’s not another moment before a finger returns, pressing slick into him.

He wants to tighten up, but he’s completely incapable of doing so post-orgasm. He guesses that Future Dave knows that. It doesn’t really _hurt_ at all, and Karkat coos.

“Wanna switch?”

Dave kisses Karkat and slides out from under him, despite the troll’s half-hearted protests. Future Dave crawls around to sit in front of him, legs spread, while Dave circles back. Fingers are teasing at him again, and Karkat gasps. Future Dave runs his thumb along Karkat’s lower lip, and Karkat tries to claw his way up the human’s body. Instead, he ends up more sprawled in his lap than anything, nuzzling his stomach while Dave pushes another finger in.

“Feel good, Karkitty? C’mon. Purr for us.”

It should be embarrassing, but it isn’t. Because it’s just Dave. Two Daves. But still Dave.

Karkat closes his mouth around Future Dave’s thumb and purrs, eyelids lowering, and Future Dave bites his lip.

“Shit, you are gonna love this when it’s your turn. We have good taste in boyfriends.”

Dave laughs behind him and spreads his fingers, making Karkat mew. He doesn’t argue, of course.

Karkat is starting to recover, starting to feel tension returning, but he does his best to stay relaxed. Future Dave’s hand in his hair helps, and Karkat licks a wet stripe across the weird scar indentation in the human’s middle. A hard bone bulge knocks him in the chin, so he turns to lick that, too.

Future Dave gasps and coaxes Karkat’s head closer. Obliging, the troll wraps his lips around the top, sucking gently at the fluid there that is nowhere near the volume of his own. Dave’s fingers slip smoothly in and out, coated in what he assumes is his genetic material, and okay, maybe this isn’t so bad. Maybe he _can_ have both of them inside without feeling like he’s going to die.

He hears a wet noise above him, and when he turns his head to the side to look, both Daves are kissing over him. He gasps sharply through his nose, and he would have stopped to watch, had Future Dave not bucked beneath him. With a grumble that he doesn’t entirely mean, he lowers his head again.

He rocks back onto Dave’s hand, forward into Future Dave’s lap, purring in pleasure the whole time, whining through the burn and moaning when it feels good again, and by the time Future Dave tugs him off his bulge, Karkat’s flushed and doing his best to fit his mouth around it again.

“No way. Not until he’s in you. You get bitey, and I value my precious manbits.”

Future Dave helps him to sit back after that, pressing him closely against Dave, and when Karkat feels the weight and heat of him against the newly-stretched muscle, he whimpers.

“Shh. You’re okay. We’ll go as slow as you want. I’ve got all the time in the world.” There are no turned phrases in his ear. No innuendo. No dirty talk. Just Dave being honest and concerned (and yes, also the Knight of Time). And Karkat nods. Future Dave strokes Karkat’s bulge with one hand and toys at his nook with the other, and the troll shivers.

The first press makes him tense up, and both Daves are murmuring at him, peppering his face and nape and shoulders in kisses, and he wraps one arm back around Dave’s neck and nudges his forehead into a pale jawline.

“Breathe. Slow. You can do this.”

Karkat whimpers and tries to let himself slide down. He has to keep stopping, fighting down his winces and the way his body is trying to keep Dave out, but once he passes a certain point, his eyes go wide as he drops all the way down. He makes a little choking noise, and Future Dave bends close to kiss his cheek.

It’s almost like when Dave’s inside his nook, but…so very, very different. Taken in a completely new way. His body clenches, and he whines at the hard length inside him, panting.

He realizes with horror that he’s starting to cry when Dave wipes gently at the wet trails.

“You okay? Talk to me.”

Karkat makes a shuddery noise when he breathes in, and Dave’s hands stroke across his hips, his sides, trying to calm him, and the more he leans against the human and just _waits_ , the easier this gets.

Finally, everything isn’t completely overwhelming, anymore, and Karkat turns his head to look at Future Dave, reaching out to tug him flush against his front.

“Okay…” It’s hardly more than a whisper, but again, Future Dave has done this scene before. He knows what comes next.

His hands pull away from between Karkat’s legs to nudge them a little further apart, and Karkat is pushed to lean back. Dave holds him snugly, and then Future Dave is pressing at his nook, and Karkat closes his eyes tight.

This is a lot easier. He’s much more used to this. But the way he suddenly feels so _full_ steals his breath away.

It comes back to him in a sob, and he isn’t sure how long he’s been frozen there, frozen between both Daves, trying to just make sense of things. And then Future Dave thrusts a little, and Karkat gives up thinking. He trusts them to do this right. For Future Dave to lead and Dave to follow and everything to feel good and go however it should.

And it does. Oh, it does.

Karkat is nearly immobile as they take turns rocking into him, hardly leaving before pressing back in, and the way that someone is always moving makes Karkat’s think pan spin. Always in. Always out. Over and over. And he’s cradled between the two of them.

No one speaks, and it seems like both Daves are completely focused upon Karkat. His noises, his movements, the way his eyes blink dazedly up, the way his tongue keeps darting out to rewet lips dry from moaning.

And when Karkat comes this time, it’s with stars behind his eyelids and his blood pusher in his throat.

All of the energy goes out of him, and he collapses forward onto Future Dave, who takes his weight easily. He holds him, petting at his hair and whispering things Karkat’s not even understanding, and Dave finishes inside him with a gasp, hot breath on the back of his neck and wet fluid inside.

He feels like he should have said goodbye or something, but Future Dave is gone as soon as he’s pushed Karkat back onto Dave, vanishing straight out from his nook without coming. _That’s_ a new feeling. Karkat tries to curl up in response, but Dave is still inside him, and he doesn’t want him to leave just yet, either.

Dave is not reading his mind, apparently, because he pulls out so that he can lounge on top of the troll, soft fingers stroking over his face, over dried tear tracks and closed eyes.

“You okay?”

Karkat swallows, his voice cracking as he speaks. “Am I alive?”

Dave laughs, and that’s way too much not-sleeping for Karkat. So he rolls away from the human, cuddling up with the blankets and trying (and failing) not to make a pleased chirruping noise when Dave follows him, pressing against his back. He feels…out of sorts, somehow, and he isn’t entirely sure why. Something is off, and it makes him shiver in irritation.

“Can’t want to do that again.”

“Fuck, no, you perverted sex maniac.”

“That’s not what past you thinks.” His voice is annoying and lilting and _knowing_ , and Karkat tries to shove him off. Dave clings like a squiddle, though, running his overworked food flap like he has no business doing. “If I remember correctly, he liked it. Future you does, too. _And_ future you wants to fuck _me_. I think it’s present you who has issues, Karkles.”

The troll’s jaw drops, and he really does try to squirm away as best he can when his arms feel more like grub noodles than anything else.

Dave clambers on top of him, though, pinning him to the bed in a rare show of dominance that usually gets Karkat all hot and bothered. Now, though, it just makes him pout.

“But _you_ are mine. You’re the one I want.”

Karkat huffs and glares up at him, eyes hardening. “I’d better be, because past me is an idiot and future me sounds like a complete bulge whore.”

“Current you kinda is, too.”

Karkat snaps his teeth at the human, and Dave snarls. One pale hand grabs him by the horn and wrenches his head to the side, blunt teeth digging into his neck as hard as Dave can manage. Karkat mewls and goes limp underneath him, the one coherent part of his think pan wondering at how it is that Dave can read him so well. Well enough to know what he needs. The human can’t punch through his skin the way a troll could, but he can draw blood and make a substantial mark, and it says the same thing, anyway.

 _Mine_.

When he pulls away, all Karkat can do is whimper, gazing up at Dave in something between joy and contentment.

“All clear, now?”

Karkat coos, and Dave cuddles around him again, the troll’s need to be claimed sated and melting into a pleasant afterglow.

“Love you.”

He knows. But sometimes it’s nice to be reminded.


End file.
